


S.O.S

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Racisme, Violence, homophobie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cela faisait déjà 8 mois qu'il était bénévole pour cette ligne d'aide anonyme mise en place par son université, et bien que les horaires ne soient pas idéales et les responsabilités parfois un peu lourdes à gérer le jeune homme était ravi de pouvoir participer à cette action sociale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.O.S

 

« Bonjour ! Chanyeol à l'appareil, que puis-je faire pour vous ? ». 

Cette phrase d'annonce était gravée dans son esprit à force de la répéter inlassablement, et il lui arrivait même parfois d'en rêver. Cela faisait déjà 8 mois qu'il était bénévole pour cette ligne d'aide anonyme mise en place par son université, et bien que les horaires ne soient pas idéales et les responsabilités parfois un peu lourdes à gérer le jeune homme était ravi de pouvoir participer à cette action sociale. 

Parfois on l'appelait pour de simples renseignements, comme par exemple l'emplacement d'une salle, d'un examen ou d'un club, ou encore ses impressions sur certains professeurs – s'il les connaissait bien sûr - et même si ces demandes étaient considérées banales et répétitives cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. C'était avec grand plaisir qu'il aidait ses camarades. 

Certaines fois des étudiants lui confiaient leurs inquiétudes, leurs peines de cœur, leur tristesse et leurs malheurs. Il arrivait même que quelques personnes pleurent au téléphone – il détestait être confronté à ces cas-là, sa poitrine se serrait toujours et il se sentait bien trop impuissant. Ses amis lui demandaient souvent si ces appels ne le déprimaient pas ou ne l'agaçaient pas à force – _c'est vrai au bout d'un moment tu dois bien finir par être insensible à tout ça non ?_ lui avait-on demandé, mais non, chaque situation le touchait encore. Pour le moment. 

Chanyeol prenait garde à ne pas se laisser envahir par ses émotions, il faisait attention à ne pas trop s'impliquer non plus car il ne voulait pas se détruire le moral ni la santé. Comment pourrait-il aider les gens si lui-même ne se sentait pas bien ? Il évitait donc de trop y penser, et préférait oublier rapidement les conversations qu'il entretenait avec les étudiants aussitôt qu'il avait raccroché le téléphone. C'était beaucoup plus prudent.

Depuis qu'il s'en occupait – ils étaient environ 35 étudiants bénévoles en tout à tourner sur ce poste – il n'avait jamais été confronté à des cas disons « graves », et il espérait ne jamais faire face à cette éventualité s'il pouvait l'éviter. Il n'était qu'un simple étudiant parmi tant d'autres après tout, il n'était pas parfait, il pouvait faire des erreurs, avoir de mauvais jugements et donner de mauvais conseils. Honnêtement, ne pas être en capacité d'aider quelqu'un était l'une de ses plus grandes craintes.

Chanyeol voulait vraiment aider, il _aimait_ vraiment aider. Il faisait toujours de son mieux pour répondre aux attentes de ceux qui l'appelaient même si ce n'était pas toujours facile. Il essayait de réfléchir à la situation et de demander des précisions pour cerner la personne, connaître les faits dans leur globalité autant que possible afin de donner des conseils avisés. Il était cependant conscient qu'il était tout de même limité. Sa bonne volonté ne suffisait pas toujours.

Ce soir, il était à son poste de 21h à minuit car il n'avait pas cours le lendemain. Il s'était acheté un sandwich sur la route et une bouteille d'eau, et avait même emmené son ordinateur pour ne pas s'ennuyer. En général, peu de personnes appelaient en semaine.

Lorsque le téléphone sonna cependant, il mit son film en pause et décrocha. « Bonsoir ! Chanyeol à l'appareil, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Bonsoir. » Fit une voix masculine et à peine audible à l'autre bout du fil.

« Quel est votre nom ? » Continua Chanyeol.

« Je préfère rester anonyme. » Répondit-il.

Chanyeol haussa un sourcil et fit une pause, surpris, mais se reprit bien vite. « Très bien, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Est-ce que vous...je peux vous tutoyer ? » Demanda son interlocuteur.

« Bien sûr ! » Le rassura-t-il, curieux désormais. Généralement les étudiants le tutoyaient automatiquement et ne lui demandaient pas la permission – pas que cela le dérange plus que ça.

« Est-ce que ça t'es déjà arrivé de te sentir mis à l'écart parce que tu es...différent ? » Reprit-il d'une voix monotone.

« Je pense que tout le monde a déjà ressenti ça oui, pourquoi ? En quoi te sens-tu différent ? » Questionna Chanyeol prudemment.

La personne au bout du fil soupira et Chanyeol se mordit la lèvre, avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ? C'était rare que la personne qui l'appelait se fasse prier pour parler, généralement les gens déballaient tout sans laisser Chanyeol en placer une ou poser des questions.

« Déjà, je ne suis pas coréen. » Annonça-t-il. Chanyeol pouvait déceler une légère tristesse dans son ton et il pensa automatiquement au racisme dont étaient victimes les étudiants étrangers en échange. Il attendit plus de précisions cependant, son interlocuteur semblait ne pas avoir fini de parler. « Et disons que mon caractère ne correspond pas vraiment à mon physique... »

Fronçant les sourcils, Chanyeol réfléchit un instant. Que voulait-il dire par là ? « Si ça peut te rassurer, ma voix ne va pas du tout avec mon visage et les gens sont souvent très surpris quand j'ouvre la bouche ! » Tenta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« C'est vrai que tu as une voix vraiment grave... » Affirma-t-il. « Mais elle est agréable à attendre. »

Laissant échapper un petit rire, Chanyeol le remercia puis reprit d'une voix rauque. « Il paraît qu'elle est sexy ! »

Un gloussement se fit entendre et le bénévole sourit pour lui-même, ravi d'avoir fait rire son mystérieux interlocuteur. C'était déjà ça. « C'est très sexy en effet. »

« Pour ton caractère qui ne correspond pas à ton physique, laisse-moi deviner : tu as un visage de bébé et une personnalité très virile ? J'ai un ami comme ça, il ressemble à un gosse de 12 ans mais a un mental de 72 ans. » Enchaîna-t-il, imaginant la tête de Luhan s'il l'entendait. Il le tuerait probablement.

« C'est plutôt l'inverse en fait...Je suis plutôt grand et musclé, et apparemment je fais peur à certains, mais...je suis complètement inoffensif. Je suis plutôt timide et introverti même. Et lorsque les gens s'en rendent compte...ils en profitent et c'est l'enfer. » Confia-t-il, son ton devenant de nouveau triste.

« L'enfer ? Comment ça ? » Insista-t-il calmement.

« Moqueries, bousculades...parfois plus. J'essaie de ne pas écouter et de bloquer les mots mais parfois c'est dur. Et lorsque les attaques se multiplient et deviennent plus violentes... » Soupira-t-il.

« Tu as déjà subi des violences physiques ? » S'inquiéta Chanyeol, se sentant concerné. Cette discussion prenait un tournant inattendue et beaucoup plus sérieux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

« Oui. Juste récemment. C'est pour ça que j'appelle en fait...Je ne sais pas quoi faire.  Je ne veux pas que ça s'aggrave mais je ne sais pas me défendre tout seul. » Expliqua-t-il, visiblement frustré.

« Tu n'as pas des amis qui pourraient rester avec toi pour que tu ne restes pas seul ? Des professeurs ? » Proposa Chanyeol.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un appelait pour des abus, verbaux et physiques. Cela relevait de l'administration voire de la police mais si son interlocuteur souhaitait rester anonyme et l'appelait lui c'était qu'il ne voulait pas faire intervenir les autorités. C'était fréquent et compréhensible, mais Chanyeol ne savait pas s'il serait capable de l'aider.

« Non. » Dit-il avec finalité.

« Tu devrais peut-être en parler à tes parents, à des personnes de l'administration ou si c'est plus grave à la police- » Il eut à peine terminé de prononcer le mot police que la ligne fut coupée. Son interlocuteur avait raccroché. Chanyeol resta figé, choqué. Merde, pensa-t-il, il lui avait fait peur et n'avait pas du tout su gérer la situation...

Il patienta toute la soirée, espérant secrètement que son mystérieux interlocuteur rappelle, en vain. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, ce fut le cœur lourd et l'esprit tourmenté. Il s'était juré de ne jamais ramener les soucis des autres chez lui une fois qu'il avait raccroché le téléphone mais cette fois-ci il en fut incapable. Cette conversation tournait en boucle dans sa tête tandis qu'il essayait de comprendre quelle avait été son erreur, ce qu'il aurait dû dire ou faire à la place. Même si c'était inutile au final, ce qui était fait était fait.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'appelait pour quelque chose d'aussi grave et Chanyeol, pour qui aider les gens était une sorte de vocation, venait de se prendre une grosse claque dans la figure. Il avait été incapable d'aider cette personne, de l'écouter correctement et d'alléger sa peine. Il avait failli à sa tâche et cela le perturbait beaucoup.

 

 

Les jours qui suivirent, il demanda aux autres bénévoles s'ils avaient été contactés par un jeune homme subissant des violences quelconque mais aucun ne reçut ce genre d'appel. Peut-être avait-il définitivement effrayé le jeune homme, peut-être ne chercherait-il plus jamais à être aidé...Cette pensée lui fit froid dans le dos.

Savoir que quelqu'un, étudiant dans le même campus que lui, se faisait maltraiter sans que personne ne le sache le rendait fou. Chanyeol se surprenait à balayer le hall du regard, cherchant un signe, un détail qui pourrait le mener au jeune homme mais rien. C'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin : impossible. Il ne savait quasiment rien sur lui après tout, il n'était pas coréen, il était grand et musclé, mais personne ne l'approchait visiblement – sauf pour lui taper dessus ou l'insulter.

Désespéré, il en parla à ses amis, notamment Luhan qui était un étudiant étranger lui aussi. Il n'avait rien à perdre après tout.

-          Je ne vois vraiment pas. Lui répondit Luhan, perplexe.

-          Laisse tomber, c'était idiot de te demander ça, il y a tellement d'étudiants étrangers...Grommela-t-il, déçu.

\-        J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider, je demanderai aux autres étudiants que je connais si tu veux, mais je ne te promets rien ! En attendant, essaie de ne pas trop y penser ok ? Conseilla-t-il.

-          Je vais essayer...Répondit-il, lui offrant un mince sourire.

Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à ne pas y penser mais il ne voulait pas non plus inquiéter Luhan. Malgré leur relation un peu conflictuelle, et bien qu'ils ne se parlent pas de choses personnelles, le plus âgé était très attentif à Chanyeol – comme avec tous ses amis. Et si Luhan se rendait compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, tout le monde allait être au courant et adieu sa tranquillité.

 

 

Contre toute attente, le mystérieux jeune homme rappela lorsqu'il était à son poste.

« Bonjour ! Chanyeol à l'appareil, que puis-je faire pour vous ? ».

« Bonjour, j'ai appelé l'autre soir et- »

« Je me souviens, et je suis vraiment désolé d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas été capable de te répondre correctement...J'ai dit toutes ces choses stupides...Et...J'avais peur que tu ne rappelles jamais... » Le coupa Chanyeol, reconnaissant immédiatement sa voix.

« Oh. » Fit-il, et pendant quelques secondes Chanyeol n'entendit que sa respiration. « Je...J'avais peur que tu en parles à quelqu'un et que vous retrouviez mon numéro ou quelque chose du genre...Alors j'ai raccroché. Je suis désolé. »

« Non, c'est moi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé. Je n'en parlerai à personne si c'est ce que tu souhaites. » Répondit Chanyeol, ignorant la pointe d'inquiétude qu'il ressentait. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve une solution.

« Je préfère que tu gardes ça pour toi. Je...J'aimerais trouver une solution et me débrouiller tout seul tu comprends ? » Expliqua-t-il maladroitement.

« Oui. » Souffla Chanyeol, fermant les yeux brièvement. « As-tu pensé à prendre des cours de self-défense ? »

Un petit gloussement se fit entendre à l'autre bout du téléphone et il haussa un sourcil. Avait-il dit quelque chose de drôle ?

« Je maîtrise déjà un art martial à haut niveau...mais ça ne fait pas tout. Je peux contrer la majorité des attaques et me défendre mais lorsqu'ils sont plusieurs et qu'ils se fichent des règles de combat...ça ne me sert pas à grand-chose. Encore moins en plein milieu d'une foule. » Soupira-t-il.

« Je vois... » Fit le bénévole, se mordant la lèvre. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas rappelé avant ? Quelque chose s'est passé aujourd'hui ? »

« Je savais que c'était toi qui répondrait aujourd'hui. » Confia-t-il, son ton se faisant plus timide.

Chanyeol ne sut quoi répondre. Il se racla la gorge, embarrassé, et reprit. « Si tu veux...je peux te passer mon numéro personnel ? Si tu veux en parler qu'à moi je veux dire... » Proposa-t-il.

C'était une très mauvaise idée, ses responsables, collègues et amis le tueraient s'ils le savaient mais cette idée lui avait soudainement traversé l'esprit et il voulait vraiment aider cette personne.

« Est-ce que tu as le droit de faire ça ? » Demanda son interlocuteur, surpris.

« Ce n'est pas conseillé mais...si je peux t'aider. » Répondit Chanyeol, nerveux.

« Je ne le dirai à personne je te le promets. Ne cherche pas à savoir qui je suis par contre ok ? » Implora-t-il, sa voix se brisant à la fin de sa phrase.

« D'accord, tu pourras m'appeler quand tu veux, ou m'envoyer des messages. Rien de plus. » Promit Chanyeol, légèrement rassuré.

Ce n'était pas idéal et cela ne lui permettrait pas de l'aider vraiment, du moins pas comme il le souhaitait, mais c'était déjà un début. Il lui énonça son numéro et son interlocuteur le remercia, lui promettant de le contacter rapidement. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, Chanyeol jura dans sa barbe, il aurait dû lui demander son prénom au moins ou quelques détails. Il avait promis de ne pas chercher à savoir qui il était c'est vrai, mais il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de tenir cette promesse.

Aider cette personne semblait bien plus important.

 

 

Quelques messages arrivèrent la semaine qui suivit, et ils s'appelèrent aussi une ou deux fois. Il ne connaissait toujours pas le prénom de son interlocuteur mais il avait réussi à lui poser quelques questions. Apparemment il était chinois et cela faisait 2 ans qu'il était en Corée. Il semblait également porter des piercings puisqu'il avait parlé de s'être acheté de nouveaux piercings récemment.

Chanyeol notait tout ce qu'il savait sur une feuille et tentait de rassembler le plus d'indices possibles sans avoir l'air trop suspicieux.  Au début le jeune homme semblait méfiant et faisait attention à ce qu'il disait mais au fil des jours et de leurs conversations il se lâchait plus. Lorsqu'il se rendait compte qu'il en avait trop dit, il devenait silencieux et écourtait la conversation. Cela frustrait Chanyeol au plus haut point mais il comprenait.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire qui tu es ? On pourrait se voir même ? » Demanda-t-il un jour.

« Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? En quoi pourrais-tu m'aider ? » Répondit-il dans un soupir. « Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse et ce n'est pas un film Chanyeol. »

Chanyeol s'assit droit comme un i sur son lit, agacé. « Si tu n'as pas besoin d'aide alors pourquoi as-tu appelé ce soir-là ? Pourquoi continues-tu de me parler ? »

« Parce que ça me fait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un qui ne peut pas me juger sur mon apparence ou ma différence. » Souffla-t-il. « Quelqu'un qui me connaît sans réellement me connaître. » Termina-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Chanyeol balança son téléphone sur son lit et grogna. Merde.

 

 

Son interlocuteur ne le contacta pas pendant une semaine.

 

 

Au bout de deux semaines, Chanyeol prit les devants et lui envoya un simple « désolé, appelle-moi ? », inquiet. Il dut attendre encore deux jours pour que le chinois le rappelle.

« Je suis désolé. » Dirent-ils en même temps.

Ils rirent ensemble et un poids fut levé des épaules de Chanyeol. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Toujours pareil. Avec les exams ils se sont un peu calmés par contre. C'est cool parce que j'ai besoin de plus de repos et de calme pour réviser. » Murmura-t-il, étouffant un bâillement.

« Tant mieux. » Répondit Chanyeol, rassuré. Il avait eu peur que quelque chose soit arrivé.

« Si quelque chose m'arrive tu es le premier contact dans ma liste donc tu seras prévenu. » Fit-il remarquer, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Chanyeol.

« J'espère que ça n'arrivera pas. » Dit-il, catégorique.

« Au moins tu pourrais savoir qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ce que tu veux ? » Le taquina-t-il. « Enfin après dans quel état... » Rit-il légèrement.

« Arrête de dire des conneries, c'est pas drôle. » Le réprimanda Chanyeol, pas du tout amusé.

« Je suis fatigué, Chanyeol. J'en ai marre de tout ça, j'aimerais juste que ça s'arrête. » Souffla-t-il.

La gorge de Chanyeol se serra à ses mots et il agrippa son téléphone de toutes ses forces. « Laisse-moi te voir. »

« Bonne nuit Chanyeol. » Dit-il avant de raccrocher.

 

 

Lorsqu'ils se parlèrent de nouveau, Chanyeol n'aborda plus ce sujet-là. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se braque et cesse toute communication. La voix du jeune homme semblait moins fatiguée et le bénévole en fut rassuré.

Cependant, ce ne fut que le calme avant la tempête.

 

 

Lorsque le chinois rappela, le ton de sa voix était étrange. Chanyeol avait appris à déceler les variantes dans sa voix lorsqu'il parlait. Elle était plus rauque lorsqu'il était fatigué, plus aiguë lorsqu'il était énervé ou contrarié et presque monotone lorsqu'il était déprimé. Ce ton là il ne le connaissait pas.

Cependant lorsqu'il entendit sa respiration saccadée et quelques sanglots, il comprit immédiatement que quelque chose était arrivé. Chanyeol se mordit la lèvre et serra les poings, terriblement inquiet et fou de rage. Comment pouvait-on volontairement blesser quelqu'un ? Comment pouvait-on avoir ne serait-ce que l'idée de faire du mal à quelqu'un ? Ce n'était vraiment pas humain. Chanyeol ne comprenait pas, et ne comprendrait jamais.

« Chanyeol » L'appela-t-il. « Pourquoi moi ? » Sanglotta-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne sais vraiment pas. Mais sache que ce n'est pas toi ok ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est eux d'accord ? » Tenta-t-il, cherchant à le calmer.

« Parfois j'aimerais ne pas être différent...mais ça ne serait plus moi. Et je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre. » Confia-t-il, reniflant bruyamment.

Chanyeol voulait tellement l'aider. Si seulement il savait qui il était...La question lui démangeait les lèvres mais il savait que son interlocuteur ne lui répondrait pas.

« Laisse-moi t'aider... » Chuchota-t-il à la place.

Un petit silence se fit et Chanyeol ferma les yeux, s'attendant à ce qu'il raccroche encore. Contre toute attente il ne le fit pas.

« Zitao. » Fit-il, le ton de sa voix changeant. « Je m'appelle Zitao. »

 

 

Maintenant qu'il connaissait son nom, sa tâche était définitivement plus simple. Il demanda à Luhan s'il connaissait un Zitao et à sa plus grande surprise ce fut le cas. Il tenta de poser quelques questions à son ami, aussi discrètement que possible, et la description correspondait. Grand, musclé, charismatique mais doux comme un agneau et extrêmement timide. Luhan lui confia également qu'il avait entendu quelques étudiants l'insulter auparavant et qu'il était intervenu plus d'une fois avec ses amis.

Chanyeol se retint de le prendre dans ses bras, reconnaissant, mais lui offrit tout de même un grand sourire. Luhan leva les yeux au ciel, marmonnant un « pour qui me prend-t-il, un sans cœur ? » dans sa barbe.

Voir Zitao s'avéra un peu plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait. Le jeune homme semblait se fondre dans la masse et bien souvent il disparaissait aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Chanyeol comprenait qu'il se fasse discret et qu'il ne souhaite pas traîner dans les couloirs mais tout de même. Zitao était un véritable ninja.

Il put cependant l'apercevoir, et fut très surpris par son apparence. Il était effectivement grand – presque aussi grand que Chanyeol d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir –, musclé sans aucun doute à en juger l'épaisseur de ses biceps et sa carrure, le visage inexpressif et un regard ténébreux, presque dangereux. Chanyeol avait du mal à croire que ce jeune homme et son mystérieux interlocuteur soit une seule et même personne.

Chanyeol devait cependant avouer que Zitao avait un charme unique, il se déplaçait avec grâce et élégance, son visage était aussi très bien sculpté et c'était sans parler de son corps. Dire que Zitao était un jeune homme attirant et plein de charmes était un euphémisme. Il avait quelque chose d'exotique. Chanyeol comprenait qu'on puisse le jalouser, mais de là à s'en prendre à lui c'était tout de même un peu excessif.

Lors de leurs conversations, Chanyeol fit comme s'il ne savait pas qui il était, bien qu'il passe le plus clair de son temps à le chercher à l'université et à l'observer à la dérobée lorsqu'il le trouvait. Tant que Zitao n'était pas prêt il ne chercherait pas à entrer en contact avec lui, il lui devait bien ça.

Cela lui faisait de la peine cependant de le voir assis tout seul à la bibliothèque ou pour déjeuner. Zitao était toujours seul. Chanyeol avait été le témoin de quelques bousculades et insultes, et bien qu'il eut plus d'une fois envie de se lever et de s'interposer entre Zitao et ses bourreaux il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit car 1) Zitao reconnaîtrait sa voix et se sentirait trahi 2) cela empirerait sûrement les choses.

Chanyeol le voyait se tendre lorsque quelqu'un l'approchait de trop près, il voyait ses lèvres se pincer, son regard s'assombrir et ses poings se serrer. Zitao semblait toujours sur ses gardes et cela brisait le cœur de Chanyeol. Il se sentait tellement impuissant...

 

 

« Je me demandais...de quoi t'insultent-t-ils ? » Demanda Chanyeol, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. « Désolé tu n'as peut-être pas envie d'en parler... »

Zitao soupira. Ils étaient restés au téléphone pendant plus d'1h et avaient choisi de ne pas raccrocher tandis qu'ils révisaient chacun de leur côté. Le silence avait duré au moins 15 minutes avant que Chanyeol ne le brise. Il entendit le chinois fermer un livre avant qu'il ne lui réponde.

« A ton avis ? De sale chinois généralement, ils me disent de retourner chez moi, des insultes racistes quoi... » Il fit une pause. « Ou des choses sur mon physique, ma peau plus foncée que la leur, le fait que je porte des vêtements parfois moulants...Des insultes homophobes... » Termina-t-il d'une petite voix.

Chanyeol se lécha les lèvres et se massa la nuque, hésitant. « Je suis gay. » Lança-t-il soudainement. Il ne savait pas vraiment si Zitao l'était ou non, mais s'il l'était il devait sûrement se demander si Chanyeol allait le juger ou l'insulter aussi à son tour. Chanyeol avait préféré prendre les devants, au cas où.

« Oh. » Répondit Zitao, étonné. « Je le suis aussi, donc sur ce point ils n'ont pas vraiment tort. »

« Mais ça ne justifie en rien leur comportement. Etre différent n'est pas une mauvaise chose, tu restes un être humain comme les autres. Ta couleur de peau, tes préférences...tout ça, ça n'a pas d'importance. »  Raisonna-t-il. « Ne leur donne pas raison. »

« Tu en parles comme si c'était facile. » Souffla Zitao.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. Mais je ne veux pas avoir honte d'être qui je suis. Je veux pouvoir mener ma vie normalement, comme je le veux et comme tout le monde. » Répondit Chanyeol d'une voix douce.

Zitao ne répondit pas et le silence se fit de nouveau.

 

 

Un jour, Chanyeol craqua. Il suivait Zitao de près, comme souvent, l'accompagnant à sa salle pour se rassurer – même si le concerné ne le savait pas – lorsque quelqu'un donna un violent coup d'épaule au jeune homme. Le sac de Zitao tomba au sol et il se figea, ne faisant aucun geste pour le rattraper. Un étudiant se baissa et lui tendit et Zitao le remercia d'un hochement de tête, serrant la lanière du sac à s'en blanchir les phalanges. Chanyeol se stoppa et attendit un moment, le cœur battant la chamade. Zitao continua son chemin jusqu'à ce que cette fois si pas un mais trois étudiants ne lui bloquent le passage, l'encerclant.

Le chinois se stoppa net mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche. L'un d'eux lui tapota l'épaule, chuchotant quelque chose dans son oreille que Chanyeol ne put pas entendre, étant trop loin. Soudainement, la même personne lui donna un coup de genou dans le ventre et Zitao se plia en deux sous la douleur sans laisser échapper aucun son. Choqué, Chanyeol vit les trois amis rire ensemble, lui arracher son sac des mains et le bousculer. Zitao tentait de se protéger comme il pouvait mais seul contre trois en plein milieu d'une foule d'étudiants ce n'était pas facile.

Tel qu'il le connaissait Zitao ne voulait pas se défendre et attirer l'attention ou blesser quelqu'un accidentellement. Idiot, pensa Chanyeol.

Lorsque celui qui avait initié cette confrontation agrippa violemment les cheveux de Zitao, Chanyeol ne réfléchit pas et fonça droit sur eux. C'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Peu importe si Zitao lui en voulait après, il ne pouvait pas rester à rien faire en étant un simple spectateur, il l'avait suffisamment été jusque-là. Les yeux lançant des éclairs, il les fusilla tous les trois du regard et attrapa le poignet de celui qui tenait Zitao.

-          Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? Grommela l'étudiant.

Chanyeol resserra sa prise sur son poignet, le forçant à lâcher les cheveux de Zitao. L'étudiant grinça des dents et ramena son bras contre son torse. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer, s'avançant dangereusement proche de Chanyeol puis se stoppa et se recula finalement après avoir aperçu quelque chose derrière Chanyeol. Celui-ci jeta un œil derrière lui et vit Luhan ainsi que ses amis s'avançant vers eux. L'étudiant jura avant de tourner les talons avec ses deux compagnons. Chanyeol exhala, rassuré.

-          Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ? Questionna Luhan, inquiet.

Chanyeol grimaça, il aurait pu partir discrètement si Luhan n'avait pas été là mais maintenant que son ami était devant lui il ne pouvait pas ne pas lui répondre et disparaître comme si de rien n'était. Merde, pensa-t-il. Son plan était fichu. Il avait prévu d'aider Zitao, de lui sourire et de partir sans ouvrir la bouche. Comme ça, il aurait pu aider le jeune homme sans que celui-ci ne sache qui il était et tout aurait été parfait. Sans Luhan.

-          Ce que je sais faire de mieux : aider quelqu'un. Répondit-il simplement, son regard se tournant vers Zitao.

Le jeune homme, qui était resté silencieux jusque-là, écarquilla les yeux dès que Chanyeol ouvrit la bouche. Choqué, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de reprendre son masque d'indifférence. Chanyeol se mordit la lèvre et tendit la main vers lui, prêt à s'excuser, mais Zitao ne lui en laissa pas le temps et courut dans la direction opposée.

-          Il aurait au moins pu te remercier ! Commenta Luhan, stupéfait.

-          Non...C'est de ma faute. Grogna Chanyeol, se massant la nuque.

Maintenant tout était fichu, Zitao ne voudrait sûrement plus lui parler. Contrarié, il planta Luhan et se dirigea vers sa salle.

 

 

« Je suis désolé d'être intervenu mais je ne me voyais pas rester sans rien faire...Je suis désolé aussi de ne pas t'avoir dit que je savais qui tu étais. J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus me parler. Mais j'aimerais qu'on puisse se parler, par téléphone ou même face à face ? S'il te plaît Zitao, je veux vraiment t'aider. » Débita-t-il en un souffle lorsqu'il tomba sur la messagerie du jeune homme. « J'aimerais être ton ami si tu le veux bien. Je te promets que ce n'est pas par pitié, je veux juste apprendre à te connaître davantage. »

 

 

Il n'obtint pas de réponse mais fut surpris de voir Zitao s'approcher timidement de lui le lendemain. Le jeune homme jouait nerveusement avec la lanière de son sac et osait à peine le regarder dans les yeux, mais il était bien là, devant lui. Chanyeol lui sourit.

\-          Tu avais raison, ta voix ne va pas du tout avec ton corps. Marmonna Zitao pour briser la glace.

Chanyeol éclata de rire et passa son bras par-dessus son épaule.

-          Tu as dit que ma voix était sexy je te rappelle, ne suis-je pas encore plus sexy en chair et en os ? Le taquina-t-il en papillonnant des yeux.

Zitao détourna les yeux et rougit. Chanyeol pointa du doigt ses joues et gloussa, amusé.

-          Ça veut tout dire ! S'exclama-t-il.

-          Tais-toi ! Répondit Zitao, gêné.

 

 

**2 mois plus tard.**

Chanyeol était en train de réviser pour son examen de littérature, la tête posée sur sa main tandis que ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Zitao, qui l'observait depuis un moment et se retenait de se moquer, lui donna un coup de pied pour le réveiller. Chanyeol grogna mais lui offrit un sourire, reconnaissant.

-          Pourquoi tu voulais tant m'aider ? Demanda soudainement Zitao, la mine sérieuse.

-          J'aime aider les gens, tu le sais. Répondit Chanyeol en haussant les épaules.

\-       Oui mais je sais que tu ne mélanges pas tes activités bénévoles et ta vie personnelle. Pourquoi moi ? Continua-t-il.

Chanyeol releva les yeux vers lui, se souvenant de la dernière fois que Zitao avait employé cette expression. Une lueur de tristesse apparut dans son regard à ce souvenir.

-          Parce que tu semblais avoir plus besoin d'aide que les autres. Avoua-t-il sincèrement.

Zitao resta sans voix et Chanyeol sourit, se penchant sur la  table de la bibliothèque pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

-          Et je ne regrette pas. Chuchota-t-il.

Le chinois se mordit les lèvres, embarrassé, et lui donna un coup de pied – cette fois-ci dans l'optique de lui faire mal. Chanyeol grogna un peu plus fort et plusieurs regards noirs se tournèrent vers lui. Il leva les mains en l'air et leur offrit un sourire d'excuse tandis que Zitao cachait son propre sourire derrière un livre.

 


End file.
